No Love Lost
by Love and Fanfic
Summary: When Harry wakes up in the middle of the woods he doesn't think much of it but a meeting with the headmaster makes him realise that he has to fight to be heard and has to fight to keep control in a creature fearing, human dominated world. Drarry, boy x boy, vampire, blood, Ron bashing, dark harry, creature inheritance, Draco x harry
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Thank you so much for giving my story a chance. I hope you really enjoy the journey.

Feel free to Review, I would love to hear your feedback!

Summary: Harry Potter is bitten by a rare dark creature when having detention in the forbidden forest. He is unable to be found for 3 days. When he wakes up after being returned to Hogwarts feeling alone and showing every sign that he has joined a powerful and predatory race. His uncertainty and determination lead him to the one person he never expected to go to in a time of need.

Draco Malfoy

Harrys POV

I hear a rustling in the trees to my left, I turn around muttering a quick Lumos Maximus and pointed my wand towards the set of trees the sound came from. When nothing emerges I breathe a sigh of relief thinking that it must have been some sort of small, harmless animal.

I turn back to where I last saw Hagrid and third-year students who also have detention, a small measure of panic rises within me when I can not seem to spot them.

I turn in circles taking 10 paces forward and looking again. I can't imagine they would leave me behind.

I walk in the direction I remember coming from, passing tree after tree and shrub after shrub, I only wish that they had some sort of defining a feature in the dark.

"Hello, child. Are you lost?"

I turn towards the voice, awfully startled; the woman is looking at me with what seems to be curiosity, she has long brown hair in dreadlocks which she has threaded wildflowers throughout. She wears cargo pants and a loose black t-shirt, she is not wearing any form of footwear. I stare at her, struggling to regain coherent thoughts.

"Who are you?" I ask I am a little surprised when she chuckles, I believe my question to be rather appropriate for the situation.

"My name is Siena. I am pleased to meet you. If I may ask, what are you doing alone in the woods, it is not the place for a child to play." I look at her, she seems genuine enough. If she was a death eater she would have already tried to kill me or kidnap me.

"First of all I am not a child, I am 17 years old, secondly I am not here to play I am serving a detention. It just so happens that the professor in charge is not the most gifted in looking out for students whereabouts." She looks at me, her lips quirking up into the faintest of smiles. "How did you acquire this detention?" She asks, "I was caught wandering the halls in the middle of the night to have a conversation with a portrait. Snape immediately issued me a detention, of course, he doesn't have the decency to hear my explanation." I respond with a sigh, mumbling towards the end.

"What would that explanation have said?"

"Well, uh, I don't really have an argument, lady smith is fun to talk to and I don't have a chance usually to visit her during the day, it's not so much my argument that I care about; I just wish Snape would have a shred of decency for once." Siena chuckles, taking a step towards me.

"What is your name young one?" Asks Siena, starting to walk circles around me, I am beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable in her presence.

"Harry Potter, ma'am," I say, she stops and looks at me, swiping my fringe to the side she traces my scar gently with her finger.

"Well Mr. Potter, this does change things. You see I don't particularly draw too much attention towards myself, and killing you would bring more publicity than I am able to handle. Though I am still awfully hungry, I do hope you forgive me for what I am about to do in time. My one piece of advice, embrace it and enjoy it, I will be long gone by the time you figure it out, long gone by the time you are reborn." Siena kisses my forehead, giving me a kind smile contradicting her words, she grabs me by the shoulders when I try to move away. She stares into my eyes, her pupils dilate and I see a flash of her glowing purple irises before I see no more.

* * *

I roll over on the uncomfortable surface I fell asleep on, I hear the leaves crunch under my head and the smell of dirt and grass is strong. The events of last night come rushing back to me, I sit up abruptly, looking around for anything in this forest that could lead me home: when nothing emerges, I decide to at least wander until I either find something I recognize or get hopelessly lost.

It is not long until I find a clearing with a pristine lake furthest away from me. There are many forest creatures drinking from the water: unicorns, hippogriffs, and creatures I have never seen before are relaxing in the sun. From the shadows where I am crouching low and observing the far trees look to be empty, I quickly am corrected when 4 centaurs exit and make their way towards the water. They are a mother and three children, the children are splashing each other in the shallows, while their mother watches them quietly from the grass.

I build up my courage and exit my dark hideaway. I notice creatures quickly get up and sprint away as I approach the mother centaur, she stands in front of me blocking her children from my vision, I can smell the anxiety radiating from her, I shake my head at the thought as if I could smell emotion.

"Please, I am of no threat to you, I wish only for your help," I tell her, bowing my head in a submissive gesture.

"We are under no friendly terms with your kind." She spits at me, I step back from the obvious disdain in her voice.

"Wizards? I know we don't get along but there is no hate." I say, confused as to why she is so against me.

"No, not wizards." She looks at me curiously, "What is it you need our help with?" She asks I breathe a sigh of relief. "I am a student from Hogwarts. I was separated from my detention group last night and don't know how to get home. Can you please help me?" I look her in the eye, letting her see my vulnerability.

"I can show you the way. However, I want you to follow my instructions and do what I tell you on the way. My name is Mirage." She agrees, I breathe a sigh of relief

"Thank you very much Mirage."

Mirages POV:

I lead the child to the edge of the clearing, keeping a close eye on my children, to be sure they are safe in the presence of the like of him. I plan to make him drink blood, I know the smell of it will send him into a blood haze, especially for his first feed, the blood haze will make sure he doesn't remember much. He must discover his new kin on his own, I can not be of any help.

This is not a situation I would ever put my children into, I would never have brought them away from their father today if I had known we were to run into a dark creature, I only hope that the newborn does not give in fully to his instincts and has the presence of mind to not attack one of my own. I know that I would not be able to protect my young from a predator, even an oblivious one.

"Thank you very much for leading me home. I know you must be busy, so thank you." The child speaks with a voice laced with timidity while at the same time possessing the confidence his kind naturally need, confidence to lead, entrust and kill; I look towards my children who thankfully have enough sense to keep their distance from the boy. Harry follows my eyes, subconsciously licking his first 6 teeth, staring at my youngest child who trips over a rock, human blood is their preferred food source, though a newborn who is desperate will drink anything from a vein, he takes a step forward, I block his way pointing in the direction I expect him to go.

I lead the teen back to where he was left by his humans. He looks around, obviously recognizing the area, he takes a deep breath his attention immediately turning towards the dried blood stain on the rock near where he had been laying. His eyes go red and the area around his eyes becomes black, his fangs elongate.

He looks around, sniffing the air. I only pray that he senses something better than me or my children. The child takes a step towards us, I try to block my children knowing that I have no power against him. He stares at us, cocking his head to the side and running in the opposite direction, obviously subconsciously seeing us of more use to him alive rather than dead; it's the only way he didn't attack us, we were the most convenient source.

* * *

The child returns to us after 3 hours, 3 hours of me of consoling my children and watching them play amongst the trees. He is disoriented and confused, for the first time he was running almost completely on instinct. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't remember anything.

"Are you alright child?" I ask, preempting the answer already; "um, yes, I just am confused. Can we go home now?" He looks around as though he thinks he will find the answers to his state of confusion in the trees.

"Of course. Right, this way."

I lead him to the edge of the forest, from where the school of magic is in sight.

"Thank you so much Mirage. If you ever need anything from me just shout." He takes a few steps away from me and my children.

"Your most welcome child. Good luck." He nods to me, a gesture of respect, he nods to my children who all take a slight bow. "Thank you for helping your mother in guiding me."

"Before you leave, I must warn you. You were unconscious in the forest for three days and two nights, I came across you and did the best I could to keep you warm. Don't tell others where you have been until the time is right. You will know when, and may the stars be in your favor for the trials and changes you shall experience."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Here is part two! My Goal is to update once a week and now that I am on summer holidays that should be much easier to do.

Please please please review and save. I am still learning and would love some constructive criticism or encouragement.

Also, I believe I forgot to mention that Snape is alive and forgiven of war crimes.

Remus, Albus, and Sirius are also alive.

I hope you love this chapter!

What would you love to happen in this story? I have a plan but would love your input.

Harry's POV

I feel the wards surrounding Hogwarts hum as I pass through them. I look back and see Mirage walking away with her children trailing behind. Today has been full and confronting. I woke up in the middle of the forbidden forest only to find that I had been out cold for the last three days, with a centaur who was the only reason I got through the nights. I wondered why she didn't just wake me but when she said about keeping me warm she sounded as if it was the only way.

I enter the building and make a beeline towards the Gryffindor towers. I feel as though I haven't slept in years even though I know I only woke up a few hours ago. My mind feels fuzzy and I am starting to have a sort of empty feeling spread throughout my body. I felt fine before I passed through the wards. Now I am starting to feel really unwell. I race up the steps taking them 2 at a time. In hindsight I knew I didn't have the natural ability to walk up stairs, and should have stayed safe by going one at a time, the error in my judgment became apparent when my face hit the stairs and I felt the blood running from a cut in my forehead.

"Shit!" I exclaim pulling my hand away and seeing it covered in blood.

"Potter? What are y- why are you bleeding?" Malfoy comes around the corner, staring down in shock at me. He is looking from my eyes to my forehead to my mouth where the blood has now reached. I move to lean against the railing licking my lips to rid them of the sticky liquid. The taste of blood doesn't taste as disgusting as I remember, it has a subtle sweetness just below the taste of metal. "What do you want Malfoy? I just want to get to my room and sleep." I say looking up at the still staring boy, Malfoy nods but doesn't move an inch, only looks at me like he is still working out whether or not I am real.

"Where have you been Potter? The entire school is in a panic trying to work out where you went. It is beginning to grate on my nerves." I sigh, I should've known it would be all around the school by now.

I need to get off this stairwell and to bed before classes finish and since I don't have my wand I don't know when that will be. I look up at Draco; "Can you please help me get to Gryffindor rooms? I feel dizzy and I have blood blocking my eye." Malfoy looks at me like I have just asked him to dress in a maid outfit and kiss Dumbledore. We have had a friendly if tense relationship ever since the war ended, though this is the first time I have ever asked him for a favor let alone asked him to help me into bed, even though Malfoy and I have mostly worked out differences out friendship groups have as much venom between them as ever before, so we keep quiet about not hating each other and don't make it obvious.

Malfoy looks unsure, he looks at the roof thinking while fiddling with his fingers, it has to be at least a minute before he looks me in the eye and nods.

Narrator POV:

Malfoy rolls his eyes and moves his arms slightly to support Harry as Harry argues with the portrait. "I swear he is allowed in! I am Gryffindor! I am sick and Draco is helping me get to bed!" Harry knows he needs to get to bed as soon as possible. He feels as though he has just deteriorated further since walking up the stairs. Draco has noticed the same thing, Harry's face now looks ashen as if he truly was on the verge of death, "are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary, Harry?" He Asks trying to protect Harry from dying. Harry looks at him briefly. "No. I know I just need sleep and to be comfortable." Malfoy huffs and turns his attention to the lady in the portrait; "Listen here, lady. Harry is sick and heavy. If you don't let us in right now I swear I will come back here and burn you to ashes." The fat lady takes a breath and moves out of the doorway so that the two boys can pass through.

"Haha! Thanks! She is a right bitch I swear." Harry laughs pointing the way to his dormitory. Year 8 rooms are right up the top of the stairway, it is good for privacy but not so much for convenience. Draco makes a quick decision and aparates himself and Harry to the 5th floor. Harry then leads the way to his room. The door to his room is unlocked and slightly open, Draco looks at Harry questioning the open door. "When something bad happens Hermione will come to sleep in my bed." Harry says as if that doesn't just create more questions for Draco.

Draco lies Harry on the twin sized bed, pulling the already messy bed covers up to just below his chin, Harry sits up just a little and pins Draco with a piercing look that has Draco unconsciously moving towards Harry. "Thank-you Draco. I appreciate it." The lunch bell sounds signaling perfect timing for Harry and the start of and inconvenience for Draco. "How do I get out? I can't go wandering through the Gryffindork common area when the troops are in their base, I am not exactly a welcome sight for most people." Draco sits at the end of Harry's bed with a huff, he crosses his arms in his frustration. Harry notices that Draco's hair has been ruffled from supporting (mostly carrying) Harry through the halls and his shirt has been untucked with his tie loose around his imperfect tie. He looks handsome Harry notices.

"You should have your hair messy more often, it suits you, makes you look more comfortable in your own skin." Harry smiles at Draco's stunned expression, though he quickly recovers.

"I have an image to uphold, honestly Potter." He turns his nose in the air and straightens out his clothes and his hair.

Harry sighs. "You have got an hour stuck in here while the lunch break is on. May as well feel comfortable." Draco sighs loosening his tie and sitting against the wall with his ankles crossed and hanging off the bed. Harry sighed and snuggled further into his pillow unconsciously digging his feet under Draco's thighs for warmth. Draco looks at Harry noticing the significant changes, Harry's face looks pale and ashen, he is shivering, his eyes are bloodshot and he is weak physically like his muscles are deteriorating rapidly.

"Get some rest Potter. Nobody wants the savior dying on us now." Harry nodded in response letting a contented sigh pass his lips. Draco tried to move off of Harry's feet only for Harry to dig his feet under again. Draco looked at the Boy Who Lived twice and thought he looked absolutely at peace despite the shivering and the shallow breaths, Draco leaned his head up against the wall looking towards Potter bookshelf, he had so many books (mostly muggle) but the wizarding books he owned were highly respected and vouched for, what surprised Draco most though is the very balanced selection of light and dark themed books; he looked over at the now still Harry and thought that maybe there was more to Potter than he thought.

Draco's POV:

I feel peaceful being here in Potters room, just with my own thoughts, Harry's room is styled to look smart but still represent him in a genuine way. The more I notice the more I want to learn about the boy who lived. My breath catches when the door to Potters bedroom starts opening, I don't have enough time to hide so I quickly sit on the couch in a dark corner of Harry's room. Hoping they don't look away from the golden boy.

"Ron! Ginny! Get here now!" Footsteps follow Hermione's yell, I glance at Harry's statuesque form, surprised he didn't wake up at Granger screaming like a flaming banshee.

Hermione can't hide her smile from her friend whom I assume are behind the door just out of my view. "Harry is back. I didn't want to yell it out and cause a scurry." The trio of friends look at the bed cautiously "he's asleep. Safe and asleep." Laughs Ginny before they all start laughing and hugging.

They sit on the edge of the bed careful not to disturb where to harry is lying. I am in the worst possible position I am directly to the right of where the trio is looking, I will not be discrete if and when they decide to so much as a glance in my direction. I try to make myself as small a possible huddled into the corner of the couch.

"Where do you think he has been? He should have come back with the detention group, why would he wander off in the first place. Do you think he got taken? Or saw something to do with ol' Voldemort." Ron gushed, I understand they're trying to work out what happened to their friend, I would do the same if it were pansy or Blaise but I think they are grossly overestimating the IQ of the chosen one. "I don't know. Something horrible must have happened, he's not dumb enough to just wander off." Hermione said with finality looking fondly at the sleeping Potter over her back. "I know he would never have purposely left me. We love each other after all." The Weaslette says in a pompous whiny voice that grated against my every nerve.

The Gryffindors were just about to leave noticing that the last bell had gone to get to class, I, however, love to ruin everything that has an even slight possibility of working out in my favor so I, of course, being my idiot self, knock a stuffed bear to the floor, though the bump is quiet it is just loud enough to catch the attention of Harry's friends. Hermione quickly pulls out her wand turns on the light worrying more about her friends safety than his sleep, Ron and Ginny quickly follow suit in arming themselves. I watch the whole thing dreading the moment they will see me here, I don't have to wait long for as soon as the thought crosses my mind I hear and outraged cry of "Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing here!" Ron shouts ripping me from the chair and letting go too early, I land on top of Harry not even eliciting a flinch from the boy. "Get out! You no good son of a bitch!" I stare at Ron before turning to walk down the stairs.

It is only when I get out of Gryffindor with the portrait swinging closed behind me that I hear a scream in the distinct way of Ginny Weasley. I look back quickly deciding that it would be more detrimental to my case then any good going back would cause. I continue walking down the many stairs only stepping to the side when Ron Weasley comes sprinting down the stairs. I chuckle at how easy it would have been to trip the daft boy.

Throughout my classes I can't help but wonder if Potter was okay, it was as if something was constantly drawing my mind back to him, back to the scream, back to Harry's safety. I would never usually worry about anything let alone a Gryffindor so much that I wouldn't get any school work done. I am an excellent student for goodness sake!

By the time lunch rolls around I am in one hell of a bad mood, I have hours of incomplete classwork on top of hours of homework and still had 2 more classes. My mind will not let me stop thinking about Potter it was absolute shit. I have never worried so much about anyone let alone a boy that everyone still thinks I hate.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Asks Blaise coming to sit beside me at our usual spot. I glance at him picking up a potato with my fork. "I can't get my mind to stop thinking. It's driving me absolutely up the wall." He is just about to say something else when Dumbledore gets up and motions for everyone to be silent. It is strange for him to make an announcement at lunch and not dinner.

"Hello students, I do hope you are enjoying your classes thus far. I have an announcement about our dear friend Harry Potter." At this, my friends scoff muttering profanities that would sorely offend anyone who cared for Harry even a little. I was disappointed in myself when I found myself get defensive and lean into what Dumbledore was saying. "He has returned to us today in a bad condition, he was found asleep in his bed and has been moved to the hospital wing under strict instructions that no one may enter without explicit permission from both Madam Pomfrey and Harry. No one shall be allowed with 50 meters of it, there are wards set up that alert Madam Pomfrey of your presence you will only be able to pass through if you have been granted permission." Dumbledore sighs and looks over at Severus who nods his head slightly. This puzzles me, why would Severus want anything to do with Potter. "Harry will be okay, for all of those who are worried for him, he will have to take some time to recover but should be back to normal in no time with the help of his friends, teachers, and potions thanks to Professor Snape. Snape nods towards the room in a way showing his support of the situation and his part in it. Dumbledore bows towards the students and takes his seat once again. As soon as nobody is demanding the student's attention talking and yelling starts throughout the hall, not so much about Harry specifically but about the entire situation surrounding him. There has never been a time where students were not allowed within 50 meters of the hospital wing unless with express permission from both mediwitch and patient. The patient usually gets no say.

I see the golden trio sans Harry whispering to each other while Ginny and Seamus lean in to hear. They nod to each other and get up slowly so not to look in a hurry, as soon as they get past the doors however they start to sprint down the corridor. I excuse myself much to the annoyance of both Blaise and Pansy, they know I haven't been listening to a single thing they've said. "Where are you going Draco? You haven't even finished your lunch." Asks pansy stroking my arm trying to coax me into sitting back down. "I am feeling quite out of sorts today and have to go have a lie-down. Do not disturb me I shall talk to you soon. I pull my arm away from pansy ministrations and walk calmly out the door, I refuse to run down the corridor like those Gryffindors I am not nearly that pathetic.

I turn the corner and see the four Gryffindors arguing with poppy. The four friends and poppy are on different sides of the ward. I can only hear snippets of what is being said.

"Why can't we come in? We are Harry's best friends! He would always let us in." Ginny argues with the others nodding. Pomfrey sighs "I can not let you in, no potion has worked on Harry his heart has not restarted, I will give him a day, tomorrow at 5.00pm he will be pronounced dead if nothing works. Come back after lunch tomorrow then I may consider letting you in if Harry hasn't improved.

I walk away before I am spotted.

Lying down on my bed I decide to go see if I can get into the infirmary at lunchtime tomorrow.

Humiliated or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV.

I am aware but still shrouded in uncertainty. I can hear and feel, I have lost my ability to smell and to see. I try to move my arms but find them firmly bound in thick handcuffs attached to whatever I am lying on, it is not soft but not uncomfortably hard either. I move my torso slightly trying to find a more comfortable position to lie down, I don't know where I am or why I feel so different, like I am cold but warm, like I am healthier than ever before, every sound is cleaner, crisper, I could hear anything. The door opens and I hear a steady thumping along with calm and easy breathes, a human. They walk over to me and I hear and feel the slight buzz of magic passing over me, I surprise myself with the strong and instinctive growl that emanates from my chest, it sounds threatening as if I am giving a final warning, I don't think I have ever made such an intimidating sound before. I hear the person cease using magic immediately and take a few steps back.

"Harry, it's okay. You are in the infirmary, it is me Poppy Pomfrey." She takes a few more steps back and stops when her back audibly hit a wall.

I don't feel like I am in the hospital wing, the only thing I can use is my touch, and I know this bed nor the restraints feel anything like the hospital wing I know and frequent. I feel out of place and incredibly vulnerable.

"Why can I not see, smell or taste?" I can't even think properly, it's like I can't get to half of my thoughts. "Why am I tied to the bed!" I raise my voice towards the end of my questions both angry and confused at my situation. Now that the strangeness of everything truly occurs to me, I realize I never even questioned the fact that I could hear Poppy's heartbeat or that I growled at her because it just felt natural, instinctual. Something is horribly wrong.

She takes a deep breath and mutters a spell under her breath. I feel magic touch my eyes and growl lowly in my throat so that she can hear my displeasure. "I am sorry Harry but you have blocks on your senses. They are spells, don't worry as soon as they come off I can't place them back on you, as for the thinking, you have some binds on your mental abilities, it is just too much for everyone right now and we want to approach this in a slightly unnatural way compared to what you would expect if you were to have full access to your knowledge. I can't remove anything until we speak with dumbledore and whoever else needs to or you want to be involved." I nod confused by her obvious apprehension and timidity that she so clearly shows through her body language and voice.

"When can we have that meeting?" As I say it a quiet alarm goes off in the small space, the room is not like the usual infirmary; the walls are wood and appear to be sound proof there are couches and armchairs along the walls. My bed is made of wood with a thin mattress and restraints attached. I feel that I in least deserve a comfortable seat, Instead of being propped up as if in a muggle hospital bed, and for goodness sake I do not need freaking handcuffs.

"Well, it looks like you have guests." Poppy points her wand at the wall and mutters a spell to show what is outside the wards that are for some reason surrounding the infirmary. "Who would you like to be here for this meeting, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape have to be here, as do I but friends wise it is completely up to you. Trying to get in here is: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. Who do you want to be here? Be aware that it is quite a sensitive meeting." I can't lie and say that I am not disappointed that Snape will have something to do with whatever this is. What really stumped me however is that Draco Malfoy was wanting to come into this meeting completely of his own volition, there is a strange tightness around my heart at the thought of him even thinking of me, though he could be here for selfish and cruel reasons the strange tightness around my heart doesn't seem to lessen.

"Hermione and Ron can come in. I really want to judge what is happening to me and get my senses back before others know. I Want to understand what that hell is going on." Madam pomfrey nods not even bothing to reprimand me for my language before speaking into her wand. On the screen I see the people who I permitted to be here for the meeting and Snape enter while everyone else walks away, I feel a sense of disappointment and guilt as I watch Draco stare at the others backs, frustrated, before walking away from the wards. I just can't trust him to hear the meeting firsthand even if everything within me is willing me to let him in, physically and emotionally, I scowl at my inner monologue, why in the heck would I want Malfoy of all people to know me in the most transparent and personal ways?

"Harry, my boy! How are you feeling?" Dumbledores smile is compensating for something, I have a bad feeling settled in my chest. Hermione skips over and gives me a Hug before being quickly ushered to a seat and witha scolding look from Poppy. Ron offers me a genuine but small smile while Snape just scowls at me. They all sit on the couch and the armchairs while Poppy stood in front of the door as if keeping guard.

I look around at the people gathered in the room and then to dumbledore expectantly, he seems to notice my stare and snaps out of his thoughts.

"I expect you want to know what has happened to you Harry?" I roll my eyes at him trying to make it seem like all of this is in my control. "Of course. I am more than a little confused." I say keeping my frustration in check. "We suspect that something happened when you were missing, something very rare and very dangerous. We believe you may have been turned into a dark creature Harry." He pauses, looking into my eyes. "A Vampire to be precise." I knew something wasn't right, I can see better, my hearing is much more Precise though my mind feels cloudy and my body feels heavy. My shock is obvious in my expression I am sure, I take a deep breath and decide to get as much information on my current situation as possible, I push down the glimmer of fear that has made itself present. "How do you know? I haven't even been awake for very long." I look at Hermione and Ron, their shocked and slightly fearful expressions hurt me deeply.

Snape speaks up from the corner. "Potter, you show all the internal signs of vampirism, you have no heartbeat, your blood has turned clear and your skin is now impenetrable. There is no other creature that we know of that have these characteristics. I made a potion that would take the cravings and the hunger away, not only that but you will feel disgusted if offered sustenance that you would naturally be drawn too. I will keep making the potions for the safety of the student body however it will not be pleasant for you." I can guess that Snape finds some sick pleasure in having a part in making my life as miserable as possible.

"Why don't I have full access to my mind or my senses? Is that affected by what has happened?" Hermione looks at Dumbledore with a calculating glint in her eyes, it is like I can feel the shock and mistrust radiating off of her.

I stopped trusting Dumbledore a long time ago right after he sent me back to the dursleys with the signs of malnutrition acknowledged.

Honestly I am not that surprised that I turned into some dark creature, if it was gonna happen, it was going to happen to me. I am mostly angry, angry that Albus Dumbledore thinks he can control this situation. That I have no control over what happens to me and how I live as my own species, however inconvenient.

How dare he not give me access to my own mind or my own senses! He has no right! For once in my life (or I guess now my death) I want to actually fight for the thing I know I deserve. "I want full access to my senses and my mind, and I want to choose whether or not I want to take the potion." I stare dumbledore in the eye as I speak, he opens his mouth to rebuke me but I interrupt before he gets a chance to argue his insignificant view. I turn to Snape. "When does the potion wear off Professor?" I ask respectfully with a slight bow of my head that seems to come instinctively. Ron looks borderline disgusted at how I approached Snape with my question, immature, its not like I like snape any more than he does. "The potion will wear off sometime within the next ten minutes which is why I brought with me another dose. You will feel hunger and desire but will not instinctively know how to find sustenance with your senses, your creature instinct and knowledge being locked away by spells." He answers with a slightly dimmed glare in my direction. I sigh, my life is never easy. "Remove them. Remove the spells, I don't want them." I move as close to the end of the bed as I can with my arms still being restrained, I don't want to bother asking for them to be undone. I know what the answer will be. No.

"Harry it is not in the best interest for you or any of the humans in this school. I am sorry but you will have to keep the blocks on and continue to take the potions. We can't risk having an unstable dark creature wandering the halls without any insurance." I growl at him, frustrated, I see Hermione flinch at the sound and stop, I don't want the only one I genuinely and completely trust and care about to fear me.

I look at the ceiling composing myself before looking at Pomfrey for the first time since this discussion began. "What do the blocks actually stop?" She looks reluctant to answer, she glances at dumbledore who subtly shakes his head and turns her eyes back to me. I look at her gently with a small but encouraging smile, not at all like I did to dumbledore, Pomfrey needs a more gentle nudge while dumbledore needs are hard shove with a sledgehammer to even get him to see the possibility of something different.

"There are 4 blocks." She glances again warily at dumbledore. "The first two stop you from smelling and from tasting. They are very simple spells, simple to put on and take off a human, we only could apply them to you because you were heavily unconscious. The second two are much more complex, they are like wards within your mind. One is restricting your access to your natural instincts; though it can not block out everything it stops the really dangerous instincts, hence why you have found yourself growling and snarling when you are frustrated or upset. It also stops you from accessing any inhuman skills apart from clearer sight and acute hearing." I nod in understanding, trying to be calm for Poppy's sake despite the low growl I am continuously producing. "What is the last one Madame?" I prompt, she sends an apologetic look to dumbledore causing me to roll my eyes. "The fourth one restricts your access to information. You see, when a sire bites a human they transfer information on their species and their bloodline. It is the same with all creatures who are not created through inheritance. You would know everything about what you are to how you hunt to how your very species started. That much information could change you, you have already changed since waking up. It would also put the students of this school at risk which the headmaster just can't do in good conscience. I am sorry Harry." She leans further against the door possibly looking to become invisible.

I turn to Dumbledore who just looks at me with a sad smile. I growl at him baring my unimpressive and very human looking teeth, I pull against the restraints. Angry when they do not budge. "Do I have no rights here! This is my fucking life! Who do you think you are to tell me that I can't have access to my own mind or my own abilities? Who do you think you are!" I glare at dumbledore my eyes piercing his in a way that I hope comes across as intimidating. I see Hermione and Ron look at each other from the corner of my eye, Hermione looking worried while Ron looks frustrated, on whose behalf I don't know.

Hermione looks at Dumbledore: "Sir, do you think Harry can at least be trusted to have his senses and his knowledge. Even giving access to his instincts wouldn't be the end of the world. It is what he is now, it's not like we will just abandon him based on a couple of legends. Shouldn't we get Harry's side of the story. Know his perspective on what he is." I send her a grateful smile, she nods at me sending me a wink. At least I have someone who is on my side, I glance at Snape who is looking at me with a critical gaze.

"Harry my boy, I just can't let you. It is too risky, you can also help us, there is still so much we don't know about vampires-" I cut dumbledore off.

"So what? I deserve to know a hell of a lot more than you do. I don't ca-" I have an idea, dumbledore may be headstrong but he is easily manipulated if he thinks it could benefit him. "How are you meant to know anything if I don't even know everything about what I am. I need senses, instinct and knowledge to tell you anything." I know that he probably wants to know how to kill vampires if they join Voldemort's army but a few white lies never hurt anyone to much.

I can see that dumbledore is thinking over my words, he can see the truth in them. I smile to myself not escaping the notice of Snape or Hermione. I straighten up trying to sit as comfortably as possible without being able to move my fricken forearms.

Dumbledore opens his mouth to respond but stops when I let out a groan of pain. Instantaneously I feel a gnawing at my stomach and a burn in my throat. It feels like my veins are on fire, it is the worst pain I have felt, being starved as a child hurt but this was like my very soul is burning to ashes, I need something to stop the burning.

"What is wrong Harry?" Asks Hermione, worried.

Snape answers, I find it difficult to concentrate with the burning consuming my mind. "The potion just wore off." He turns to Dumbledore. "Potter needs blood. It is his first meal he needs fresh blood."

"Just give him the potion or fetch an animal away from humans." Dumbledore suggests with an uncaring tone.

Snape looks unimpressed. "Mr Potter needs human blood. The potion will worsen his pain if he has it now, it must be taken while the previous dose is still active."

Dumbledore looks torn, "We shall leave and reconvene at a later day." Dumbledore looks at me, I glare, the pain is too much. "You May leave not leave the hospital wing Harry. You however may leave this room after we leave. Poppy will not come in unless you need her, there are wards over the entrance keeping you in and others out so don't try to leave. We will continue this discussion at a later date." He looks at me pityingly. I am in so much pain and he is just going to leave me?

"Wait!" I yell despite my bodys resistance. They look at me. "How much does the school know?" I ask, Ron and Hermione glance at each other with a look I can't decifer.

"They know that you are in a critical condition and that no body can enter the space where you are without permission. Legally I have to give them information due to the danger you pose. However I gave them less information than the law states. You should be thankful." He stands and takes a step towards the door. "Come everyone." Dumbledore beckons. Ron follows without question, Hermione and Poppy hesitate then follow and Snape leaves after muttering so that I can only hear a faint: "I'm Sorry". My surprise must show on my face because he shakes his head and nods to me as he leaves. I feel magic wash over the room as they leave and the restraints on my arms unlock. I immediately double over in pain from the emptiness in my stomach. I can't even smell or taste, I don't think I can feed myself with such limitations if I truly am a Vampire.

I need to find help, to get these blocks off.

I need to get out.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Hello!** **I am endlessly sorry for taking so long. I am almost done the next chapter though so it will be up quick as a whip.** **Enjoy!!!!!!**

* * *

Narrator POV:

The next day:

Harry lay on an empty hospital bed with his arms by his sides, he felt as though he could explode at any moment. He had never been more happy to die.

"What the hell Harry? I gave you that buzzer for emergencies. It is a right pain to get a freaking electric shock in the middle of dinner." Neville stops short at the sight of Harry curled up on a hospital bed with pain clearly written in the way he bit his lip and the terrified and angry look in his eyes. "What is the matter, what can I do? Can I help?"

"You have clearance to the wards?"

"Yeah, I have access to everything. Why?"

Harry had initiated the mental alarm between him and Neville in hope that Neville's position as an apprentice healer had given him authority over the hospital wing systems. He had not been hopeful and was glad his hope came to fruition.

"Can you disable the wards? I can't get out of here and the headmaster is not seeing past his own nose again."

He had always spoken candidly with Neville about his life, his fears and his distrust of the headmaster. Neville was the only person who knew Harry was Bisexual. The wizarding world wasn't too fond of the "gay lifestyle". He knew he could trust Neville with this more than anyone.

"I can. I need you to cover for me though, come up with a believable way you could have gotten out on your own."

Harry nods, already having come up with a story of uncovering a hole in the wards. Neville sits by Harry on the bed placing his free hand on Harry's shoulder for comfort and using his other hand to cast an intricate spell.

It takes Neville three minutes of complex wand movements for the hum of disconnecting wards to be heard in the hospital wing.

Harry pulls himself up from the bed with the assistance of the railing. Neville watches not sure whether or not he should help.

"You alright Harry?" He asks, stepping forward to catch Harry as he doubles over in pain.

"Yeah. It just hurts to walk." Harry puts a hand on Neville's shoulder for support and together they make their way out of the hospital wing.

As the two walked down the corridor Harry told Neville the events of the last few days. "You say you blacked out after talking to a woman?" Harry nodded, concentrating too much on not tripping to talk. "And she said she would be long gone. That sounds too final for a sire to say to a child. Vampires are incredibly protective of their own." Harry could see Neville's mind working. "Vampires are also usually more energetic before feeding, though that may just be due to being recently turned." Harry stopped walking and looked at Neville. "How do you know so much about vampires?"

"My grams friend was turned when I was 10. I picked up on a lot."

Harry nodded that made sense. "What do you think I am."

Neville shook his head slightly. "I am not sure, I am certain you will know exactly what has happened when the blocks are taken off. I don't think you are a vampire. Who knows? You might not be that dangerous. I do think you will need some sort of sustenance, what you are unknowingly craving right now. But I do not know if that will be from humans, animals or plants. Sorry, Harry, I wish I was more help."

Harry regained his steady pace towards the dungeons. "That is fine. Your help has been invaluable."

They walk in silence the rest of the way, Neville crushing his desire to ask Harry why they were going down to the dungeons.

The knock was only faint on the old door and Harry wondered whether or not he would be heard. Neville looked completely terrified.

The door opened and Harry noticed surprise cross the professors face that was quickly replaced with a sneer.

"What is the meaning of this Potter?" His body blocked the door in a manner that indicated clearly that Harry and Neville they were not welcome. Harry's heart dropped looking at the potion masters face, he had hoped that his sympathy yesterday would translate to him being willing to help him.

"Sir, could I talk to you privately. Neville just had to help me get here."

Snape gave an almost imperceptible nod and Neville helped Harry to the chair in front of the desk.

Neville looked as though he wanted to stay and support Harry but with one glare from Snape and a thank you from Harry he fled the room.

Snape sat behind his desk not wanting to intimidate the most likely fragile creature.

"How did you get out of the hospital wing Potter?" Snape questioned leaning forward slightly in his chair.

Harry played with his hands as his knee bounced. "Neville is Madam Pomfrey's apprentice. He has full access to the ward system within the infirmary and I was lucky that she hadn't thought to change the clearance." His words feel like gravel on his tongue, his mouth was dry and his head was heavy, he hoped the potions master would notice his state of being, he may faint from shock if the potions master offered to help him without his having to grovel at his feet.

"Why didn't you wait until it was safe for you to leave?" Snape knew it was a stupid question, the boy was obviously in pain, his voice was deeper, almost a growl with every word. It didn't seem as if the boy was even aware of what he sounded like.

"I refuse to be a victim every time the headmaster thinks he knows best. It has been my life ever since I came to this school and it is not fair. I am worth more than that."

"What changed. As far as I was concerned you were quiet happy with your fame and Dumbledores attention." He leaned back slightly when Harry growled.

"Of course you would think that. You don't know me. You just see what you want to see despite it not being anywhere near the truth. Next time actually thinks before you talk." He pauses. A sigh. "I had planned to go along with his manipulations until I turned eighteen. I snapped, he doesn't care about me at all and I have a right to know what the hell I am. I have morals, Professor, that he is lacking. I refuse to tie myself to that any longer."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against the chair having run out of energy to hold himself up.

Snape truly felt bad for the boy. He had wished he could have done something, anything to help the boy yesterday in the hospital wing.

"Why did you come here Potter? You could have run away, been free from everything."

"I have blocks on. I can't survive unless they are taken off." Harry tried to keep the impatience out of his voice. "I was hoping you could help me with that Professor?" Harry looked at the Professor closely. He could almost see Snape's brain working. Harry prayed to every god he didn't believe that the Professor knew how to remove the spells.

The silence was killing him almost as much as the pain.

Snape stood up and paced the length of the office behind his desk, on one hand, the boy had rights that were being sorely infringed upon, on the other hand, he didn't know what sort of reaction the boy would have to be aware of his instincts for the first time, he could have his throat ripped out for all he knew.

"I will help you Potter." He relinquished damning his fear and uncertainty.

Harry felt an immense relief, he could not wait to get rid of the pain the radiated in every crease of his skin and in every bone.

"Thank you so much Sir. I can not describe how good that is to hear." Harry's true desperation seeped into his voice making the Potions master pause.

"Are you okay Potter?"

"No, I am in agony." A pause, Snape didn't know how to respond to such bluntness. "So, How will we do this?" Harry smirked at the potions master, feeling more energetic with his renewed sense of hope.

Snape had Harry stand at the opposite side of the room, he would have to enter Harry's mind to remove the blocks it wouldn't take long but Harry was volatile as it was.

"Wouldn't it be better to go outside in case I go crazy?"

Snape suppressed the urge to snort at the boy's insolence. "Unless you want the headmaster to know that you have left the hospital wing I wouldn't recommend it."

"He probably already knows. Madam Pomfrey would have told him." Harry sighed and leant against the wall. "Let's just get this over with." Harry closed his eyes and shape watched as his dace fell into a mask of contentment, at peace.

Snape muttered the necessary words and felt Harry's mind open up around him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this installment of No Love Lost. I love to here your feedback so be sure to review or PM me. I am always looking to improve.**

 **See you soon with the next chapter!**


End file.
